Interbody fusion devices are well known in the prior art, including expandable interbody fusion devices and fixed-height interbody fusion devices. Examples of expandable interbody fusion devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,769 and in U.S. Pat. No. 9,101,489, both to the assignee herein, and both which are incorporated by reference herein. Further examples of interbody fusion devices, both expandable and fixed-height, are found in devices sold by Spine Wave, Inc., of Shelton, Conn., U.S.A., under the brand name “LEVA”.
As is well known with techniques relating to implantation of interbody fusion devices, graft material is typically introduced in and about an implanted device to foster bone fusion between target vertebrae. Various techniques are known in the prior art for introducing graft material intradiscally. Typically, a column is packed with graft material along its full length and introduced into the intradiscal space. Graft material is urged from the column as needed. Often, the full amount of graft material packed into the column is not utilized, leading to wasteful disposal.